


Kiss for The Sleeping Doll

by Sasugaafee



Series: Playing with prompts [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AnsutaNL, Drabble, F/M, MikaAn, Not Beta Read, mika's smile is so precious, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: “I’m a doll, a sleepin’ doll ya see. I’m waitin’ for someone so pure to break this curse for me. Not really a curse, though hm? ‘cause I like bein’ oshi-san’s doll, but still yanno... Like in child’s fairytales. If ya want me to wake up then break the curse, alright?"“Now that the curse is broken, you are no longer a doll. Will you smile genuinely for me?”Anzu just wanted Mika to know that he's not a doll nor a failure.From the prompt "Your smile is my most favorite thing in the world" in prompts generator





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mika is so precious please protect the child and mikaan doubled the preciousness hhhhhh <3  
> Friendly reminder english isn't my native language so sorry

He didn’t really know since when did spending time with her become his favorite part in a whole day. He wondered why was he so wary and suspicious of her before, he regretted it because it backfired to him.

Being with her is what comforted him the most now, after all.

Mika squirmed.

His hair swayed because of the gentle breeze as he slept on the usual shady bench in the rooftop. The spot was really nice so he liked it as a place for taking a brief nap at lunch time, he often accidentally overslept though. That never changed.

The only thing changed was that the hard surface now got replaced by someone’s lap—Anzu’s lap.

Her lap felt much more comfortable and the motion of her hand gently caressing his face lulled him more to drowsiness.

Ah, he wanted to stay like this forever but the bell will ring soon.

“Mika-kun.” He faintly heard her voice calling him. “Wake up, lunch time is gonna end.”

She clapped his cheek softly trying to wake him up, but he refused to open his eyes. He just nuzzled more and groaned, “Uugh, man... ain’t wanna move yet.”

“The class is gonna start, come ooon, wake up.” Anzu shook Mika’s body in order to wake him up. Mika didn’t budge, his eyes still tightly shut without any sign of giving up soon. Anzu sighed.

The way he refused so stubbornly to open his eyes got her wanting to see his heterochromatic eyes even more.

“Hmm, what should I do then?” Anzu muttered. At that time, Mika got something in his head.

“I’m a doll, a sleepin’ doll ya see.” He started. “I’m waitin’ for someone so pure to break this curse for me. Not really a curse, though hm? Because I like bein’ oshi-san’s doll, but still yanno... Like in child’s fairytales.”

Anzu listened as he talked. She frowned at the doll part, though. He wasn’t someone’s doll, he’s his own being and she wanted him to act free and proud. It’s not like anything is tying him, no, of course even Shu had allowed him to go but he stayed for him. He believed in him.

“If ya want me to wake up then break the curse, alright?”

Anzu admired his loyalty, but not as a doll.

She pondered his words for a bit.

“If I kiss the sleeping doll, will he open both his eyes for me?”

“Hmm I dunno~ Ya can try?” he said playfully. “Just kiddi—“

Suddenly a pair of soft lips on his own stopped him mid-sentence, Mika opened his eyes in surprise. Anzu had ducked down to land a kiss on his lips. It wasn’t long, but the foreign sensation still mysteriously lingered.

After Anzu pulled back, he quickly sat up. Face red and heated up, he was dumbfounded. He got a bit relieved of his reddened face when he looked at her equally blushing face.

Mika touched his lips, he still remembered the sensation of her lips. In fact he might be wanting for more secretly. He was only half-joking back then so it really surprised him.

“I might not be the pure one, but did I manage to break the curse?” He saw her smiling. “Ahh, finally I can see your eyes.”

Her hand reached out to stroke his face, Mika shuddered a bit. 

Anzu still got her hand on his face when she asked again, “Now that the curse is broken, you are no longer a doll. Will you smile genuinely for me?”

Mika was slightly taken aback at first, but he put his own hand on hers and then smiled. A genuine sincere smile like she asked. “Of course,” he said surely.

He was glad when her smile got more radiant. 

“I’ll always smile for you, Anzu... but I’m still oshi-san’s doll.”

Anzu shook her head, making Mika raised a brow. “You were never a doll, Mika-kun. You are not a failure either.”

“Eh? What do ya mean? These eyes are mismatched, ya see... It attracted attention and they mocked me, I dont like it.”

“It’s not called being a doll, it’s called being comrades.” She got up from the bench and stood up in front of him. Placing her hands on both side of his face, she slowly planted a kiss on each of his eyelids. “Your eyes charmed people because they’re a beautiful pair of blue and red. I always love your eyes, you know?” She said sincerely. 

“Be proud of them and don’t fake a smile if you’re sad. After all, your genuine smile is my most favorite thing in the world.”

He usually avoided eye contact with people because he always hated his own eyes, but when she said it to him he felt like he could start liking his abnormal eyes a bit. Being skeptical as he is, he wouldn’t believe it if that was someone else who said that to him. As long as it was her.

Anzu too, he loved her smile, her voice, her everything. He loved all about her.

Mika couldn’t hold it, he jumped to hug her. “You too, Anzu... I love everythin’ about ya too!”

She was startled for awhile before smiling happily at his words, “Thank you. Now let’s get back to our own class, we’re gonna be late at this point.”

“Eeh? We’re still goin’ to class?”

“Of course! Come on, hurry!”

Anzu tugged his hand and they ran to the class.

For her, he would slowly start trying to be proud of himself because her words always gave him the courage he needed.


End file.
